Many individuals are required to regularly take multiple types of medicine at multiple times of a day. A number of difficulties are encountered in these situations, both for the individual taking the medicine and for those associated with the welfare of the individual.
Some difficulties result from the labeling of medicine containers. For some individuals, prescription labels on medicine containers are difficult to read and/or difficult to understand. This results from any combination of: (i) a small font size with which prescription labels are printed; (ii) laconic instructions printed on prescription labels; and (iii) unfamiliar words which identify the medicine in a container. Consequently, some individuals encounter difficulties such as determining the prescribed dosage of the medicine, and determining the times of the day to take the medicine. This can lead to errors in complying with a prescription.
Other difficulties are witnessed when an individual attempts to comply with one or more prescriptions. From time to time, the individual can forget to take his/her medicine. Further, the individual may fail to take the entire prescribed dosage. Additionally, the individual may forget where a medicine container is located. Further difficulties are produced as a result of drug interaction. Here, an individual can have an adverse reaction to two or more drugs which, if taken individually, would not occur. The aforementioned difficulties can result in anxiety and stress as an individual attempts to comply with his/her prescriptions.